


Pillow Talk

by superallens



Series: Allenbert One Shots [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Kara and Captain Singh are mentioned in here as well, M/M, Pillow Talk, all is pure, coast city has bomb pizza, these fools are married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: Julian and Barry have a chat after a long day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo so i was in the mood to write fluff for the first time in ages so here you go... i think this might be one of the first Husbands!Allenbert fics so I'm stoked.

Barry heavily sighed as he crawled into bed. It had been a long day at work, with both Flash and CCPD stuff, and all day he wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and relax. 

He flopped lazily onto his pillow, groaning when he finally settled into the firm mattress. He didn’t realize how tired he was until that moment.

“Hello to you too,” Julian muttered from behind his book. Barry turned onto his side to look at his husband. Barry pulled the covers up to his chin and stared at Julian. 

The other man was propped up against his pillow, his black glasses hung off his nose as he set his book down on the side table and turned to look at Barry. Barry smiled as he watched Julian push his glasses up the brim of his nose, making the man’s bright blue eyes more visible.

“Hi,” Barry whispered. “Sorry I’m late.”

“I’m used to it,” Julian hummed. “What happened at the Labs tonight?”

Barry shrugged as he shifted closer to Julian. “Same old, same old. Simple bank heist tonight. There wasn’t any metas or anything, but it was still time consuming.”

“You could leave the heists up to the police.”

“I was already doing my rounds, so I just figured I’d help out a little.”

“You’re too nice sometimes, Allen,” Julian replied, a fond expression on his face.

“Hey, it’s Albert now.”

“Oh really?” Julian asked, faux shock in his voice. “Says the guy who said ‘ _No, we don’t need to change our last names to prove our love!_ ’”

“I don’t sound like that!” Barry said, smacking Julian’s shoulder. “Your American accent is getting better though.”

“Thank you, if I’m gonna be good at anything it’s gonna be mocking you, you big nerd,” Julian sighed, taking off his glasses. “Besides, whether either of us ever change our surnames, you’ll always be Allen to me.”

“And you say I’m the nerd, you softie,” Barry said, the faintest of blushes tainting his cheeks. Julian switched off the light after setting his glasses onto the bedside table on top of his book. He flopped down on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Oh shut it.” Barry softly laughed as he scooted over across the bed so his head could rest on Julian’s chest. He felt Julian’s arm slip around him, pulling him closer. Barry shifted to accommodate the new position. 

“So, how was work today?”

“We literally work in the same lab.”

“Still. I wanna hear all about it,” Barry said, looking up at Julian. Barry felt Julian softly sigh. 

“It was a slow day today, so I finally had time to go through and organize files. It’s nice to finally get that done with. We went to that crime scene today, got some samples- you didn’t steal a sample again, did you?”

“That was one time!” Julian smirked. He loved teasing Barry because it was just  _so easy_.

“ _Anyways_ , that’s about it,” Julian finished off, ignoring Barry’s statement. Barry hummed in response.

The two laid silently in the dark. The only noise that could be heard was soft exhales and the occasional crinkle of the sheets. Barry cuddled into his husband’s chest as he felt himself become sleepier.

“The holidays are approaching,” Julian said, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah.”

“And I’ve been talking to Captain Singh-”

“Oh no.”

“You have nothing to be worried about,” Julian shushed. “I’ve been talking to him about us taking a few days off before Christmas.”

“What’s before Christmas?”

“I was thinking that it’s been a long year and we are long overdue for a vacation. No work, no Flash stuff. Just you and me, wherever it is we decide to go,” Julian said before kissing the top of Barry’s head. Barry thumbed at Julian’s soft cotton t-shirt with a smile on his face.

“I like the sound of that,” Barry said. “Any ideas where? If you don’t wanna stay here, I could totally talk to Kara about her setting us up a hotel in National City or something.”

“I don’t think we need to travel the multiverse for a vacation, Barry,” Julian laughed. “I was thinking something more like Keystone or Coast City. Far enough that it’s a vacation, but close enough that if there’s any emergencies…”

“You just said no Flash stuff.”

“You never know when Central City needs their hero.” Barry rolled his eyes.

“Let’s do Coast City then. They have better pizza.” Julian chuckled. Classic Barry, always thinking about the food rather than the destination. 

“They do have good pizza,” Julian said with a yawn. Barry was absentmindedly tracing shapes onto Julian’s chest as he looked back up at his husband.

“We can talk more about this later,” Barry said. “You’re tired, go to sleep.”

Julian grinned before leaning down and capturing Barry’s lips in his own for a short but sweet peck. Barry scrunched his nose when Julian’s scruffy chin bumped against his forehead. 

“You need to shave.”

“You need to sleep.”

“Touché.”

“Goodnight,” Julian whispered, his eyelids becoming heavy. “I love you.”

“Night, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: ooo and let me know if y'all would want a part 2 for this about their coast city adventure... Husbands Take Coast City ya know.....


End file.
